


Jagged

by rainingWolf



Series: Kuroweek 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken man, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt Shiro, M/M, Reflection, klance, kuroweek2k17, mirror, shallura - Freeform, wump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: On Day 10 since Voltron found its head, Allura watched as Coran bandaged Shiro’s bloody hands. Pieces of reflective glass laid scattered on the floor. The golden frame that used to house the luxury item was still pinned on the wall, untouched despite the brutality that had ripped it of its inside. / For #kuroweek2k17. Day 3- Reflection/Mirror.





	Jagged

For #kuroweek2k17- Day 3: Reflection/Mirror

* * *

On Day 4 since Shiro returned, the dining table that had been a staple during meal times, that had delightfully bounced the ceiling lights off the surface to the amusement of the team, mysteriously wound up in one of the many empty room in the castle. It was placed awkwardly inside the room, as if haphazardly pushed in by the ones moving it, before the door was closed and locked.

No one mentioned the lack of the table as Shiro picked at his food from his seat in the common area that they had collectively deemed to be the living room of the castle.

On Day 6 since Allura pulled Shiro from Zarkon's grasp, the entrance to the swimming pool was blocked off and the water that had been pumped to that section of the castle suddenly stopped. Lance and Keith both said good riddance since they would have never been able to use the swimming pool anyway. Allura smiled at Shiro's unfocused gaze towards the pool door and beckoned him away. Water supply was precious after all. They needed to preserve it.

No one mentioned that Lance and Keith had made it a regular thing to swim at least once a day to keep in shape.

On Day 7 since the Black Lion showed signs of life, Pidge didn't come out of her room. She'd crack her glasses, she huffed through the door. She was gonna need some time to fix it so nobody should expect her anywhere but in her room. Hunk nodded in understanding and placed hot meals outside her door.

No one mentioned that Shiro had talked to her the night before, looked her in the eyes, saw the gleam of light flashing off the glasses, and paled uncontrollably. No one mentioned that in the darkness of dreams, Shiro had screamed Matt's name so loud that it echoed through the castle.

On Day 10 since Voltron found its head, Allura watched as Coran bandaged Shiro's bloody hands. Pieces of reflective glass laid scattered on the floor. The golden frame that used to house the luxury item was still pinned on the wall, untouched despite the brutality that had ripped it of its inside.

On Day 10, Allura breathed and asked in a tiny voice if Shiro will ever be whole again.

Nobody could answer her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I really don't like using the actual word prompts in the story itself so I hope you can still get how the two words for today influenced this story.
> 
> \- The concept I developed was that ever since Shiro was rescued from Zarkon at the end of the cliffhanger of s2, Shiro became damaged and unhinged. He hated himself and is afraid of seeing himself in the mirror since it would only confirm in his mind that he's not who he used to be.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
